Jump
by Punk Angel's Dream
Summary: Starfire is fatally wounded in a fight with her sister...how far will Robin go to avenge her? How far will he go to be with his beloved? StarRob OneShot


Jump

By: giddyfangurl206

**Summary:** Starfire is injured. How far will Robin go to avenge her?

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned the Titans (at least Robin) but I don't. If I did, I would be frickin rich. And if they decide to sue, they'll only be getting, like, alotta bills for them to pay : P

**Robin's POV**

"Starfire, no!" I watch as my princess falls to her death. I am powerless to stop her descent. I avert my eyes but I can still hear her crash into the rocky shoreline. I hear Blackfire's evil laugh as she descends to look at her dirty work. She returned to seek her revenge on Starfire. She succeeded.

Blackfire lands right beside me as I turn away. I see the look of victory in her eyes. "So, Robin, do you still think my sister is beautiful now?" I hear her sneer. She smiles evilly. "What, you can't stand the sight of sister dear? Why don't you take a look, unless you are too much of a chicken shit?"

I look toward Star. She is covered in blood. Her head is turned at an impossible angle. I can already tell that her legs are broken. I can still see the rise and fall of her chest. Thank God, she's alive! "Come on, Robin, are you going to answer me?" She looks toward Starfire, and begins to shake her head. "It really is sad. Every time my sister depended on you or your friends, you guys let her down. Especially you, especially now." She begins to laugh uncontrollably.

That goddamned bitch! I grab Blackfire by her throat and begin to strangle her. "How dare you? I don't know who you think you are, but you made the biggest mistake of your life putting your hands on my princess." Blackfire's hands come up and start pulling at my hands. This causes me to tighten my hold. "Starfire will always be gorgeous to me. She is my princess. But you..." I pull Blackfire's weakening body so close to mine that we are inches apart. "But you will always be an ugly-ass murdering bitch!" Blackfire's eyes grew wide, and begin to bulge out of her head and her body went limp.

I don't let her go until I can no longer feel her pulse. I toss her aside and run to Starfire's broken body. Her eyes are still closed and her breathing is growing shallower by the second. "Star, please open your eyes. Please come back to me. I can't live without you." She begins to stir and opens her eyes. I smile down at her. "Thank God, you're awake!"

She looks around, but with every movement, she winces in pain. "Robin, are you okay?" Her voice is barely a whisper. I nod and then smile. She has given me hope. "What happened? I hurt all over."

"Blackfire came back for revenge. She threw you off the top of Titans Tower."

"I hurt all over. This pain is unbearable! I can barely even breathe." Tears swelled up in her beautiful emerald eyes. "I think I'm going to die."

"NO!" She flinches from the intensity of my voice. "You will not die! I won't let you!" I examine her injuries. "All you need to do is wait for the others to arrive with Raven. She'll be able to heal you, and you will be as good as new! Please, my princess, don't die on me! I love you too much to let you go alone!"

Her eyes cloud over with pain and...And she actually looks at peace. The tears flow freely down her face...and mine. "Robin, I can't go on. It hurts too much. Please, let me go." She lifts her hand to caress my cheek. I can see all of the energy it is taking out of her to so this small gesture. She smiles weakly. "Good-bye, my dear, sweet Robin, I love you so much!" Her hand falls from my face, and her breathing suddenly stops.

"NO!NO!NO!NO!" I chant to myself over and over again. I pull her body into my arms and begin to rock back and forth. "Stafire, please come back. I need you. Without you I have no reason to live." The tears fall harder. They trace the same path that my princess's hand traveled moments before.

I lean down and kiss her forehead then gently set her body down on the cold, hard, ground. "I love you, my princess. Forgive me for what I am going to do."

I turn around and get out my grappling gun. I take one last look at my princess and the murdering whore she called siter then I take aim and fire toward the roof. When I make it to the top, I remove my cape and utility belt. I look over the edge and shell of what used to be my one true love. I have made my decision. I will die with my princess. How she died. I will never let her go.

The T-Car pulls up and I watch everyone pile out and crowd around Star's body. Raven's voice is in my head asking me what happened. I close off my mind to her. No one will stop me. Besides, she'll find out soon enough.

While looking down, I remember a game that all the neighborhood kids played when I was younger. It was simply called "JUMP!" Everyone would take turns jumping off of this overhang. My parents knew about this game and told me not to jump. I always thought it was funny that i could perform all of those tricks on the high wire at the circus, but I couldn't jump off this little cliff. But I still listened to them. I always listened to my parents. The kids called me a scaredy cat and I never lived it down.

Raven's voice is back in my head, telling me not to do it. She says she can heal me. SO WHAT? If she can't heal Starfire, then there is no point in living. I hear the Titans' voices, yelling at me not to jump. They tell me that Starfire wouldn't want me to do this. But I know what Star wanted. She wanted us to be together. She still wants us together.

I pull off my mask. I will die as the real me. I will die as Dick Grayson. The Titans' continue to yell but all I hear is the same phrase.

"DON'T JUMP! DON'T JUMP! DON'T JUMP!"

For once, I'm not going to listen to anyone else. I'm going to do what I wanna do. I'm gonna break the rules. I jump!


End file.
